


Three

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3 of them together is the best relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Initially Clint is only hers.

They have been partners for some years now.

And they begin a romantic relationship.

But in her heart,

Natasha knows she cannot give Clint what he wants the most.

A Family.

She cant give him kids.

So she tells Clint to date other women.

She doesn't want him tying himself down,

Especially for her.

He starts dating Laura, who is a writer.

Laura is a nice woman.

Natasha approves of her.

She can give Clint a family.

They marry of course.

But one day Laura tells her they both feel incomplete.

And then kisses her.

She tells Nat that they would like her to be with them.

So in another wedding, the three are married.

Natasha has never felt more loved than when she is with Clint and Laura.

They understand her.

And take care of her.

Natasha vows to always protect this family.


End file.
